Where Will I Find You?
by Cobriss Kosentai
Summary: Serena, an orphan on the streets of Dublin runs into Darien, a wealthy buisiness man that cannot forget her after their chance encounter. He's not sure if he'll ever see her again, but it can't stop him from trying to find her.
1. Prologue

Sere: Hey! This is my new Sailor Moon fanfic. I'll pribably see this one through to the end. Yes, for those 

that have read it, I have deleted Suspicions of the Heart. 

Ladon: Don't get too excited about this story yet, the prologue is very short.

Sere: *Smacks Ladon's nose* Hush you! It's only the prologue, that's why it's so short. For those of you

that don't know…Ladon is my guardian dragon. He's quite a pain sometimes.

Ladon: HEY!

Sere: ANYway…let's not keep people from the story…read on! *Runs from Ladon* 

****

Prologue

The clouds gathered in the sky. Dark and gray, ready to begin a storm. Lightning flashes in the sky accompanied by the rumbling of thunder. A girl, no more than sixteen, runs down the sidewalk, trying to get to home before the rain starts.

'Why me?' She thinks to herself. Her silver hair flies behind her, and as more thunder resounds through the dreary sky, she runs faster.

The rain starts, but she's close to where she needs to be. She picks up the pace once more, and runs inside a building.

"Finally! Serena where the bloody hell have you been?" Asks a boy about the same age as the girl, now known as Serena.

"Sorry, I got . . . a little delayed," Serena answered, her blue eyes flashing mischievously, allowing the silver in them to show more prominently.

"What'd you do?" 

"Nothing. Man, Gabe, you really need to relax dear heart. Where's Andrew?" Both their voices held a prominent Irish accent.

"I don't know. He was here a little while ago. Now nobody knows where he's at."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Nope. He's always disappearing, you know that. Probably getting into trouble as usual," Gabe laughed. 

Serena pulled at his shoulder length ebony hair and started walking to her room.

"Where have you been young lady? Why are you so wet?" A woman demanded.

"Sorry Ms. Foley. I was on my way back and got caught in the rain," Serena explained.

"Don't be late again, or you will be punished severely. Then maybe kicked out of this orphanage," Ms. Foley smiled with malice.

As soon as the woman was out of ear shot Serena muttered, "I'd rather live on the streets then live in this hell hole."

Sere: Yes, once again, it was short, I know, I'm sorry. I'll have the next chapter out very soon though, I promise! Byez!

Ladon: I don't really have much to add, so…goodbye. 

^-^v


	2. Chapter 1

Sere: Hey…Here's another chapter. It's pretty slow right now. But, it will pick up I promise. 

Well…without further ado…

****

Chapter 1

Serena sat in her bed, basking in what little sunshine came through the grimy windows.

She yawned and, stretching, crawled out of the small, dirty bed. She pulled on a pair of holey

baggy jeans and a black turtleneck.

"Serena!" Gabe came running into her room.

"What is it?" Serena asked, instantly alarmed.

"I don't know where Andy is . . . I don't think he came back last night."

"Crap! I'm gonna go look for him. After I find him, I'm beating him senseless."

"Well, hurry. Ms. Foley won't like it if you're not here when she decides to check in on

ya."

"Well . . . there's a problem with that. I'm not coming back."

"You're . . . serious?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perfectly. I don't want to be here. Who wants to be in an n orphanage in the first place?

But, you add abuse and neglect and it just plain sucks."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"Gabe, this is something that I need to do on my own. I mean, you can go with me for a

little while, but I've really gotta learn to help myself rather than allow others to protect me."

As Gabe went to interject Serena continued, "Even though I'm perfectly capable of taking

care of myself, you and the other guys insist that I'm some porcelain doll that needs to be

protected from everything. Don't worry so much about me love, I'll be fine."

Serena smiled and gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see ya around though.

That I can promise."

She winked at him and crawled out one of the windows. Gabe watched her leave with

sorrowful green eyes. He would make sure she kept her promise to him. He was also going to

take her lead and get out of the hell hole they had lived in for twelve grueling years.

Serena ran down the street, her silver hair flowing behind her and glittering in the sunlight.

She looked in every direction searching for her friend.

'Where the heck is he?' she asked herself. She became increasingly worried about her

missing friend. They had all gotten into a lot of trouble since being in the orphanage.

She had been the only girl in their little "group" of fourteen people. There were a lot of

people in the orphanage, the building was quite big, but most of the people there didn't like

Serena. They didn't like the guys that she hung out with either. She never figured out why. Ever

since she was there, starting when she was five, none of the people liked her. They teased her

about her unusual hair color and her eyes as well. Her hair wasn't white-silver. Rather, it was to

the point of being almost a true metallic silver. She had the same color among the blue in her eyes.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't see the person turning the corner up ahead, and ran

straight into them.

"Woah," Serena muttered from her position on the ground. "That's one heck of a wake-up

call."

"Can't you watch where you're going?" a male voice asked. She looked up to see a man

with short, but messy raven hair and dark sapphire eyes sitting unceremoniously on the ground.

"Nope . . . haven't quite mastered that skill yet," Serena shrugged. The man was

handsome, didn't look to be too much older than her seventeen years . . . but was obviously

arrogant.

"Well, maybe you should," he replied, standing up and brushing off his black suit. Serena

looked him up and down from his messy black hair, to his shiny black shoes. 'Not bad . . . ' she

thought.

"Don't you think you're in the wrong place?" Serena asked, following suit and standing.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Darien in turn copied her earlier action and looked the petite girl up and down. She was very tiny, and the pants she wore seemed to eat her alive. Even though she had all the right curves, she was obviously underweight, as if she didn't eat much. One could tell that she grew up in the "wrong place." Dirty, worn out clothing and an apparent lack of caring in the way she looked, with her hair tangled and dirt smudged on her cheek. 'Beautiful . . . but what's with her trying to look tough?' the man thought to himself, chuckling inwardly.

"Why would you say that?" he asked in response.

"Well, you're wearing a very nice suit in a very grimy part of town. You obviously have

money with how nice your suit and shoes are, as well as with the arrogant way you hold yourself,

and the cocky look in your eyes, as if everyone around here is beneath you. No one around here

has enough to afford just those shoes. You're in a very bad neighborhood, and only attract

attention to yourself by wearing that. You might as well just say, 'come rob me now.'"

He shrugged. "Most of what you say is right. Maybe I don't belong around here. But, I

actually have some business to do, and you're just delaying it. So, if you'll excuse me," he stepped

around her and continued on his way.

"Jerk," she muttered to herself. She watched him walk away for a minute before

remembering what it was she had to do. 

"Andrew," she nearly yelped, and began running once more.

Sere: That's the end of chapter one. Tell me what you think. Once more, I know it's a little slow 

right now…but it'll pick up soon. Well, gotta go. Ja! ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

Sere: Chapter number 2!!! ^-^ I take too long to update, and for those that are reading this I am 

SORRY about it!!!!

Chapter 2

Serena pushed open a door to a run down looking pub. But that was the view on the outside. The inside was kept clean and didn't look as if it could fall apart at any moment. The floor was made of dingy, but not too dirty hardwood. The walls were a light creamy beige and when one walked in there was a dark counter at the far end of the pub. Worn barstools lined the counter and worn tables and chairs were placed throughout the pub.

"Wow, Idelle, this place looks better everyday," Serena said to the girl behind the counter.

"It doesn't fell like it sometimes," Idelle sighed. "I feel like when one thing is fixed a new problem comes up."

Serena studied the woman in front of her. She was four years older than Serena, with long, curly, mahogany hair and piercing electric blue eyes. She was looking a little worn out, as if all the problems were finally catching up with her.

"You look worn out, maybe you ought to take a break soon. Where's Josh?" Serena asked.

"He took Ivy to the store. I won't be able to get a break until he gets back, but then I have to watch Ivy, so I don't technically get a break." Idelle responded.

"I wish I could help, but right now I'm trying to find Andy, and I was hoping that he might be here."

"I haven't seen him, why are you looking for him? You think he might be hurt?" Idelle asked.

"He wasn't there last night, and that didn't bother me, because it happened before. But, he wasn't back today. So, I'm a little worried."

"Wow, well, I hope you find him."

"Me too. I'm going to get going. Bye, Delle."

"Bye, Sere."

Serena walked out of the pub and continued searching the streets and everywhere that she thought Andy may be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien sat in a creaky chair in the office of the orphanage. Ms. Foley was sitting on the other side of the large desk. Darien was beginning to tire of the woman dodging most of his questions to ask many of her own.

"What makes you want this orphanage so badly, Mr. Shields?" Ms. Foley asked.

"For my own personal reasons. I would like to take care of as many orphans as I can." Darien replied.

"Well, I believe that you should know of one of the occupants of this orphanage before taking this orphanage into your...care. Many of the orphans here have a high possibility of being like this..."

"Not to be disrespectful, but, what would the point be?" Darien interrupted.

Masking her annoyance at the man's intrusion on what she was saying, the woman continued. 

"A girl earlier ran from the orphanage and I don't believe she has any intention of returning. She still has a few possessions here and will have to most likely sneak back in to get her remaining things."

"How old is this girl? Also, what is her name?" Darien asked.

"Her name is Serena Moon. She is seventeen years old," Ms. Foley answered.

"When is her birthday?" 

"In a month she will be eighteen."

"All right, I will be able to deal with the situation."

"Well, if you're so sure, then I suppose that this orphanage is yours, Mr. Shields," Ms. Foley said, standing.

'Moon?' Darien thought to himself. 'Too much of a coincidence...it couldn't be.'

Darien couldn't help but think about that name, along with a certain silver haired girl he had an encounter with earlier that day.

Sere: That's the end of this chapter. I'll try to write more as soon as possible. Bye for now! 


End file.
